1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an axial gap type motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, an axial-gap-type permanent magnet synchronous machine which includes a pair of stators arranged to face each other so as to sandwich a rotor therebetween in the direction of a rotation axis and which forms a magnetic flux loop via the pair of stators in a field magnetic flux by the permanent magnets of the rotor is known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-271784 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-136721).
Meanwhile, in the permanent magnet synchronous machine related to the above conventional technique, the torque which can be output can be increased by making the field magnetic fluxes by the permanent magnets of the rotor magnetized in the direction of the rotation axis interlinked to stator windings of each stator so as to be efficiently swept between the pair of stators. However, it is desirable that occurrence of cogging torque and torque ripples resulting from a magnetic attraction force which acts in the rotational direction of the rotor is suppressed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above situations, and aims at providing an axial gap type motor which can suppress occurrence of cogging torque and torque ripples.